Mario
These are the credits to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Wii Producer * Osamu Ohashi Game Director * Eigo Kasahara Planning Director * Koji Shindo Program Director * Naohiro Hirao Design Director * Tomoharu Tanaka Animation Design Director * Keiichi Kizu 3D Design Director * Fumiyoshi Sakauchi Planners * Yugo Ogura * Daisuke Kawai * Mika Matsuba * Nobuya Ohashi Sonic Family Character Supervisors * Yuji Uekawa * Sachiko Kawamura Planning Supervisor * Shun Nakamura Programming * Yoshitaka Kawabata * Takuya Yamazaki * Kentaro Fujita * Takenori Kato * Toshimichi Okajima * Keiichi Noda * Takuma Komatsu * Yoshihiko Toyoshima * Maki Nishimori * Tomoyuki Ohwatari 2D Designer * Katsuhiko Sato 3D Designers * Mio Sawaki * Taeko Abe * Yoshinari Amaiko * Hitomi Nagao * Wataru Kawahara * Ken Kogawa * Akane Hayashi * Toru Honda Chief Animation Designer * Motohiro Fukui Animation Designers * Kentaro Nina * Soichiro Kobayashi * Hiroyuki Abe * Hiroi Sato * Kenji Odakura * Ko Ishitoya * Mieko Ajima * Kouichi Shibuya * Tatsuya Zaizen Planning Section Assistants * Shingo Kawakami * Daisuke Takahashi Development Manager * Tomohiko Sato * Kenji Mitani Project Leader * Kenichi Kaji * Kenshi Abe Plan Leader * Masaki Oka * Takeshi Saitou Planners * Hideshi Kyounen * Koji Yasumura * Yuu Shigehisa * Takashi Endou * Yoshinobu Ohyama Program Leader * Hitoshi Tatemoto * Takeshi Machida Programmers * Toshiro Kawamura * Hiroshi Yamaguchi * Shuji Kurino * Masato Kimura * Yasunobu Matsumura * Jun Masago * Masami Miyami * Jun Oyanagi * Takahiro Takahashi * Ken Hattori Design Leader * Masahiko Sawada * Mari Sawashima Designers * Koichi Kizato * Hiroyuki Shigetomi * Mitsuru Kawasaki * Satoshi Wada * Hiroaki Banba * Miki Kido * Yuki Yamanaka * Reiko Matsumoto * Akihiko Abe * Naoyuki Hironaka * Misako Sakai * Chieko Akizuki * Kako Shigemoto * Satoshi Kitaoka * Akihiko Nakajima * Yasuhiro Tamaki * Akira Masuda * Takayuki Nakamura * Ayumi Miyake * Marumi Nakajyo * Hidenobu Takemoto * Kazuhiro Kimura * Naoki Taiji * Keizi Nishino * Nobuhiro Shimada * Kouki Watari * Hiroyuki Matsumoto * Hisashi Ooshio * Kunikazu Yanagisawa * Kouichi Soeda * Takeshi Miyamoto * Emiko Shindou * Reiko Komatsu * Chizuko Tamura * Yudai Niwa * Kazuhiko Fukuhara * Osamu Machida * Kohji Shimozawa * Miki Fujimoto * Tsuyoshi Miyazaki * Syohei Yoshimoto * Miyuki Nogawa * Akira Kawasaki * Jun Okada Sound Leader * Isao Kasai Sound Designers * Kenji Tani * Makoto Suehiro * Yasuhiko Akanishi * Masahiko Wataya * Kiron Development Officer * Tetsuo Nakano * Takeshi Murata * Keisuke Makino * Makoto Nakabayashi Opening Movie Producer * Masahito Imamura Director * Takeshi Nakashima Design Managers * Jun Masuda * Takuya Wada Project Manager * Ayano Fukuda Coordinator * Akira Itou Modeling Supervisors * Kenichi Nishida * Hideyuki Higashi Animation Supervisors * Jiro Yamagichi Designers * Takuya Imamura * Hiroyuki Yagi * Toshihiro Aramaki * Masaki Iwahashi Modeling Designers * Hideaki Makinouchi * Yutaka Yamaki * Emiri Minagawa Animators * Tsuyoshi Tanaka * Tatsunori Tomiyama VFX Designers * Yoshihisa Inoue * Shuntaro Furukawa * Takeyuki Suzuki * Wataru Kitamura * Kazuma Muneto Designers * Takafumi Arai * Takashi Kawamura * Daisuke Miura * Tadamitsu Kurihara * Minobu Fujii Sound Sound Producer "Opening & Ending Theme" Music & Orchestra Aranged By * Teruhiko Nakagawa Scoring & Conducted By * Masamicz Amano Recording Producer * Fumitaka Shibata Recording Directors * Kotaro Kamada * Carl Shibata * Kan Washimoto Scoring Engineer * Damon Tedesco Opening Movie Sound Effect * Hideaki Kobayashi Character Voices * Jason Griffith * Amy Palant * Dan Green * Lisa Ortiz * Mike Pollock * Bella Hudson * Rebecca Honig * Amy Birnbaum * David Willis Narrators * Christopher Pelligrini * Vriginia Sorrells Narration Coordinator * Akiko Nakahata Recording Engineers * Naoyuki Machida * Shinya Tsuruta * Yoshitada Miya Localized Voices Effect * Tomoe Fukasawa Sound Special Thanks * Jun Senoue * Kenichi Tokoi * Tomoya Ohtani * Hideki Naganuma * Ai Murci * Salvatore Oppedisano * Chris Collet * Mike Knoblauch * Suzy Goldfish Sonic The Hedgehog Original Music By * Masato Nakamura License Team Manager * Rentaro Nagahara License Coordinators * Sachiko Kobayashi * Takuma Hatori * Rika Shirai Localization & Marketing Support * Nobuyuki Minato * Hiroshi Nagata * Mari Yamazaki Publicity * Yasushi Nagumo Marketing * Hiroshi Utsumi * Osamu Sato Manual Production * Yoshihiro Sakuta * Hiroki Osawa * Takashi Nishimura * Masaru Kobayashi * Hisakazu Nakagawa * Makoto Nishino * Kaoru Miki * Tetsuya Honda * Sonoko Kai Product Test * Junichi Shimizu * Akira Nishikawa * Hiroyuki Miyano * Akinobu Koechi * Takayoshi Tanaka * Kaname Yamada * Kazuhiko Morii * Yuji Nakamura Special Thanks * Kazuhiro Fumoto * Tatsuyuki Miyazaki * Shinobu Shindo * Osamu Hori * Atsutoshi Takahashi * Hisato Tanaka * Jiro Terakawa * Tomoko Yamada * Taira Nakamura * Kota Terada * Naoki Sakaue * Hirofumi Konnai * Toshihiko Yahagi * Yasushi Yamashita * Ryoutaro Fukunaga * Yohei Shibata * Kengo Uda Sega of America CEO *Naoya Tsurumi President and COO *Simon Jeffery VP of Product Development *Dave Cobb VP of Sales *Sue Hughes-Taigen Localization Manager *John Merlino Producer *Patrick Riley VP of Marketing *Scott A. Steinberg Director of Marketing *Don Mesa Product Marketing Manager *Ben Harrison Marketing Coordinator *Mabel Chung Senior Public Relations Manager *Steve Groll Creative Services Manager *Jen Groeling Production Specialist *Heather Lucchetti Development Services Manager *Deni Skeens QA Supervisor *Josh Morton Mastering Lab Coordinator *Rhianna Kellom Mastering Lab Technicians *Rey Buzon *Ray Vasquez *Scott Sampson Senior QA Leads *Demetrius Griffin *Shawn Dobbins Test Lead *Michael Baldwin Onsite Language Testing *Teressa Guest Assistant Test Lead *Matthew Hickman Standards Supervisor *Stephen Akana Compliancy Lead *Junior Sison *Lawrence Mann Compliancy Techs *Joe Floyd *Eddy Camacho *John Belcher *Christine Letheby Testers *Kenny Robinson *Will Castleberry *Jayson Cook *Dominick Modica *Almond Perez *Alice Grunstra *Alex Ryan Hardware Technician *Matt Ellison Director of Web Development *Chris Olson Web Producer *Marjorie Puruganan Online Art Director *Rodwin Pabello Senior Web Developer *Ricky Viray Special Thanks *Osamu Shibamiya *Foghorn PR *France Tantiado *Keith Palmer *Jason Kuo Sega of Europe President and COO *Mike Hayes Development Director *Gary Dunn Director of European Marketing *Gary Knight Head of Studio, Localization *Kuniyo Matsumoto Producer *Warren Leigh Senior Producer- Localization *Akiko Uchida Head of PR *Lynn Daniel Marketing Manager *David Corless Senior Brand Manager *Helen Lawson International Brand Manager *Ben Chalmers-Stevens Online Marketing Manager *Mike Evans Online Development Manager *Nina Ahmad Online Creative Manager *Bennie Booysen Senior Community Manager *Romily Broad Web Designer *Nawaz Alamgir Legal Counsel *Nicola Steel *Mark Bennett Licensing Manager *Nivine Emeran Head of Development Services *Mark Le Breton Localization Manager *Marta Lois Gonzalez Localization Coordinator *Giuseppe Rizzo QA Shift Manager *Marlon Grant *Stuart Arrowsmith Senior Team Lead *Ben Howell Team Lead *James Langtry Testers *Stuart Fenn *Paul Rogers *Jessica Padkin *George Birley Standard Coordinator *Mohammed Ajaib Standard Technicians *Tom East *Aaron Wright *Hiroki Saito Senior Language Team Lead *Jean-Baptiste Bagot Assistant Language Team Lead & Language Tester (Ger) *Joe Hellmann Language Testers *Rafael Bermudez *Tina Ferraro *Julien Grelet Nintendo Graphic Supervisors * Yo Ohnishi * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration Supervisors * Yusuke Nakano * Wataru Yamaguchi Sound Supervisors * Koji Kondo * Taro Bando Voices * Charles Martinet * Jen Taylor * Scott Burns * Kazumi Totaka * Deanna Mustard * Nate Bihldorff * Dex Manley * Sanae Suzaki * Yoji Inagaki * Toru Asakawa Technical Support * Shintaro Jikumaru Artwork * Ryo Koizumi * Yasuo Inoue Coordination * Emi Watanabe * Yuya Sato * Keisuke Nakamura Associate Producers * Toyokazu Nonaka * Miyuki Hirose Producer * Hiroshi Sato Senior Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Nintendo DS Producer * Osamu Ohashi Game Director * Eigo Kasahara Planning Director *Koji Shindo Program Director *Naohiro Hirao Design Director *Tomoharu Tanaka Animation Design Director *Keiichi Kizu 3D Design Director *Fumiyoshi Sakauchi Planners *Daisuke Kawai *Yugo Ogura *Mika Matsuba *Kota Terada *Nobuya Ohashi Sonic Family Character Supervisors *Yuji Uekawa *Sachiko Kawamura Planning Supervisor *Shun Nakamura Programmers *Keiichi Noda *Takuma Komatsu *Yoshihiko Toyoshima *Maki Nishimori *Tomoyuki Ohwatari *Takenori Kato *Toshimichi Okajima *Takuya Yamazaki *Yoshitaka Kawabata *Kentaro Fujita 2D Designer *Takayuki Iwasaki 3D Designers *Mie Sawaki *Taeko Abe *Yoshinari Amaike *Hitomi Nagao *Wataru Kawahara *Akane Hayashi *Toru Honda Chief Animation Designer *Motohiro Fukui Animation Designers *Kentaro Nina *Soichiro Kobayashi *Hiroyuki Abe *Hiroi Sato *Kenji Odakura *Ko Ishitoya *Mieko Ajima *Kouichi Shibuya *Tatsuya Zaizen Planning Section Assistants *Shingo Kawakami *Kengo Uda *Daisuke Takahashi Development Managers *Tomohiko Sato *Kenji Mitani Project Leaders *Kenshi Abe *Kenichi Kaji Plan Leaders *Takeshi Saitou *Masaki Oka Planners *Yuu Shigehisa *Takashi Endou *Yoshinobu Ohyama *Hideshi Kyounen *Koji Yasumura Program Leaders *Takeshi Machida *Hitoshi Tatemoto Programmers *Masami Miyami *Jun Oyanagi *Takahiro Takahashi *Ken Hattori *Tsuyoshi Kondo *Toshiro Kawamura *Hiroshi Yamaguchi *Shuji Kurino *Masato Kimura *Yasunobu Matsumura *Jun Masago Designer Leaders *Mari Sawashima *Masahiko Sawada Designers *Emiko Shindou *Reiko Komatsu *Chizuko Tamura *Yudai Niwa *Kazuhiko Fukuhara *Osamu Machida *Kohji Shimozawa *Miki Fujimoto *Tsuyoshi Miyazaki *Syohei Yoshimoto *Miyuki Nogawa *Akira Kawasaki *Jun Okada *Koichi Kizato *Hiroyuki Shigetomi *Mitsuru Kawasaki *Satoshi Wada *Hiroaki Banba *Miki Kido *Yuki Yamanaka *Reiko Matsumoto *Akihiko Abe *Naoyuki Hironaka *Misako Sakai *Chieko Akizuki *Kako Shigemoto *Satoshi Kitaoka *Akihiko Nakajima *Yasuhiro Tamaki *Akira Masuda *Takayuki Nakamura *Ayumi Miyake *Marumi Nakajyo *Hidenobu Takemoto *Kazuhiro Kimura *Naoki Taji *Keizi Nishino *Nobuhiro Shimada *Kouki Watari *Hiroyuki Matsumoto *Hisashi Ooshio *Kunikazu Yanagisawa *Kouichi Soeda *Takeshi Miyamoto Sound Leader *Isao Kasai Sound Designers *Masahiko Hataya *Kiron *Kenji Tani *Makoto Suehiro *Yasuhiko Akanishi Development Officer *Makoto Nakabayashi *Tetsuo Nakano *Takeshi Murata *Keisuke Makino Sound Producer *Teruhiko Nakagawa Narrators *Christopher Pelligrini *Virginia Sorrells Narration Coordinator *Akiko Nakahata Recording Engineers *Naoyuki Machida *Shinya Tsuruta *Yoshitada Miya Localized Voices Effect *Tomoe Fukasawa Sound Special Thanks *Tomoya Ohtani *Hideki Naganuma *Jun Senoue *Ai Muroi *Salvatore Oppedisano *Chris Collet *Mike Knoblauch *Suzy Goldfish Music Copyright Coordination *Fumitaka Shibata Sonic the Hedgehog Original Music by *Masato Nakamura License Team Manager *Rentaro Nagahara License Coordinators *Sachiko Kobayashi *Takuma Hatori *Rika Shirai Localization & Marketing Support *Noboyuki Minato *Hiroshi Nagata *Mari Yamazaki Publicity *Yasushi Nagumo Marketing *Hiroshi Utsumi *Osamu Sato Manual Production *Yoshihiro Sakuta *Hiroki Osawa *Takashi Nishimura *Hisakazu Nakagawa *Makoto Nishino Product Test *Junichi Shimizu *Akira Nishikawa *Hiroyuki Miyano *Akinobu Koechi *Takayoshi Tanaka *Kaname Yamada *Kazuhiko Morii *Yuji Nakamura Special Thanks *Shiro Maekawa *Kazuhiro Fumoto *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki *Shinobu Shindo *Osamu Hori *Atsutoshi Takahashi *Hisato Tanaka *Jiro Terakawa *Tomoko Yamada *Taira Nakamura *Naoki Sakaue *Hirofumi Konnai *Toshihiko Yahagi *Yasushi Yamashita *Ryoutaro Fukunaga *Yohei Shibata SEGA of America CEO *Naoya Tsurumi President and COO *Simon Jeffrey VP of Product Development *Dave Cobb VP of Sales *Sue Huhges-Taigen Character Voices *Jason Griffith *Amy Palant *Dan Green *Lisa Ortiz *Mike Pollock *Bella Hudson *Rebecca Honig *Amy Birnbaum *David Willis Localization Manager *John Merlino Producer *Patrick Riley Director of Marketing *Don Mesa Product Marketing Manager *Ben Harrison Assistant Product Manager *Randy Stukes Marketing Coordinator *Mabel Chung Public Relations Manager *Tali Fischer Creative Services Manager *Jen Groeling Production Specialist *Heather Lucchetti Development Operations Director *Luke Letizia QA Supervisor *Josh Morton Mastering Lab Coordinator *Rhianna Kellom Mastering Lab Technicians *Rey Buzon *Keith Alorro *Chris Rilles Senior QA Leads *Demetrius Griffin *Shawn Dobbins Test Lead *Michael Baldwin Onsite Language Testing *Teressa Guest Assistant Test Lead *Matthew Hickman Standards Supervisor *Stephen Akana Compliancy Leads *Junior Sison *Lawrence Mann Compliancy Techs *Joe Floyd *Eddy Camacho *John Belcher *Christine Letheby Testers *Alice Grunstra *Keith Geiser *Nico Brenni *Aaron Ard *Lisa Bonifacino *Jeffrey Hawkins *Will Castleberry *Almond Perez Hardware Technician *Matt Ellison Web Producer *Marjorie Puruganan Flash Developer *Mike Dobbins Web Developer *Jeremy Caine Special Thanks *Osamu Shibamiya *Foghorn PR *France Tantiado *Keith Palmer *Jason Kuo *Dino Scoppettone SEGA of Europe President/COO *Mike Hayes Development Director *Gary Dunn Head of Studio *Kuniyo Matsumoto Senior Producer, Localization *Akiko Uchida Director of European Marketing *Gary Knight Marketing Manager * David Corless Senior Brand Manager *Helen Lawson Head of PR *Lynn Daniel International Brand Manager *Ben Chalmers-Stevens Creative Services *Alison Peat *Tom Bingle *Morgan Gibbons *Michelle Blake Online Marketing Manager *Mike Evans Online Development Manager *Nina Ahmad Web Designer *Sandra Simon Community Manager *Kevin Eva Head of Development Services *Mark Le Breton Localization Manager *Marta Lois Gonzalez Localization Coordinator *Giuseppe Rizzo Localization Team *Antonella Marras *Luis J. Paredes *Carole Kunzelmann *Jay Bannmuller QA Shift Managers *Marlon Grant *Stuart Arrowsmith Senior Team Leads *Dan Jacobs *George Cover Assistant Team Leads *Mohammed Al-Adhal *Simon Chang Test Team *Adelaide Amissah *Clayton Victor *Harley Palmer *Ricky Lovage *Marc Robinson Standards Coordinator * Mohammed Ajaib Standards Technicians * Aaron Wright * Hiroki Saito * Tom East Localization Senior Team Lead * Alessandro Irranca Localization Assistant Team Lead * Pedro Ortega Localization Team * Benjamin Perroud * Krystiana Gutbub * Alberto Corti * Monika Polin * Ludovic Garnier * Mario Horky * Jorge Vilches * Edoardo Levanti Nintendo Graphic Supervisors * Yo Ohnishi * Akiko Kato * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration Supervisors * Yusuke Nakano * Wataru Yamaguchi Sound Supervisors * Koji Kondo * Taro Bando Voices * Charles Martinet * Jen Taylor * Scott Burns * Kazumi Totaka * Deanna Mustard * Nate Bihldorff * Dex Manley * Sanae Suzaki * Yoji Inagaki * Toru Asakawa Technical Support * Shintaro Jikumaru Artwork * Ryo Koizumi * Yasuo Inoue Coordination * Emi Watanabe * Yuya Sato * Keisuke Nakamura Associate Producers * Toyokazu Nonaka * Miyuki Hirose Producer * Hiroshi Sato Senior Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata ISM Executive Producer *Raymond Goldsmith Business Affairs *Derek Mitchell Project Director *Jonathan Kemp Visual Elements & Gameplay *Lee Cocker Olympic Approvals *Aaron Kirby Olympic Approvals & Research *Riva Smith *Jenny Loudon IOC Television & Marketing Services SA *Rebecca Perez *Rita Barsony General Producers *Takaya Segawa *Akinori Nishiyama *Takashi Iizuka *Takeshi Itou Executive Producers *Hisao Oguchi *Masanao Maeda *Hiroyuki Miyazaki *Takayuki Kawagoe Category:Credits